Phan and Dil
by ProvidingTheAnswerToTheRiddle
Summary: "Did you like the Kitty Kat, Philly?" "Not particularly, but the kiss was nice." 4 fictlets, with Phan at the center. SO UNBELIEVABLY FLUFF! R&R, T to be safe. Enjoy :)


Kitty Kat

"Eat a cat… no!" He exclaimed, his blue eyes showing just how bloody violating he found the question. I couldn't help but laugh at his innocence, and Phil scowled at me playfully, his bottom lip jutting out.

"Shut up." He whined, and I shut the camera off. It was cute, and we would film those words again but I wanted the original take to be, well, _ours_.

"Oh, Phil, you're too adorable, darling." I grinned, and he whacked me over the head with his plushy Lorax, the one I had bought him after we went to see the film. We had joked that I was the boy, Ted, and he was the guy whose name we couldn't remember and simply nicknamed 'Tree – Phil'. I stared at him with wide eyes childishly and he poked his tongue out before leaning over to press a light kiss to my cheek. I whipped a Kit Kat out of my pocket, my cheeks flushed, and smirked wickedly.

Phil sighed, smiling nonetheless and watched me open the packet disapprovingly.

"One of us is gonna be sick." He grinned, and I wiped it off his lips with a firm kiss that left his hair tousled. I managed to rummage around in the wrapper while pinning him to the floor with my lips and break off a finger. When he drew back, I shoved the long piece in his mouth, unintentionally sideways.

He looked at me like a little pouty hamster.

His cheeks bulged adorably to the sides and he blinked at me cutely, his blue eyes wide and shiny. I cooed and he broke the chocolate stick with his tongue, swallowing it quickly. A tiny smear of chocolate was left on his bottom lip and I licked it away, giving him a crooked half smile.

"Did you like the Kitty Kat, Philly?" I simpered, and he pursed his lips deftly.

"Not particularly, but the kiss was nice." Phil laughed, and I caught him in another one because, well, you do only live once.

"Phil?" Dan's voice seemed very small.  
"Yes, sweetie? What's up?"  
"I - I want to sleep with you." I sat up straight, my eyes wide and my heart pumping.  
"Not in that way!" He assured, perching on the edge of my bed nervously.  
"I just... want the last thing I see before I fall asleep and the first thing I see when I wake up is you, Phil. I know you're not ready for... yknow, sex, and neither am I. I just wanna fall asleep in your arms, Kitty." His eyes welled with tears and he stood up.  
"Sorry, I - I'll just go."  
"No, don't. Dan? Stay..." I whispered, scooting over slightly to make a teensy bit of room. He smiled at me uncertainly and placed a soft hand on my cheek.  
"I'd do anything for you." he clambered in, and as he snuggled with his chest pressed against my back and his arm wrapped protectively around my waist, I was overpowered by the scent of Dan.  
"For you, Phil, I'd climb to the top of the tallest mountain or dive to the bottom of the sea - no, I'd go to the ocean because you like the way that word sounds. I'd fly into space and bring you back some pixie star dust. I'd make the word 'fleuve' English just so you could say it to me everyday. I l... lo..."  
"Say it." I whispered, and Dan jumped - I guess he thought I was asleep. He swung a leg over mine and rolled me onto my back so he was hovered over me.  
"I love you." He whispered, then again, more confidently, "I love you." He repeated the phrase again and again until he was shouting it, laughing it, and I caught his lips in a giggly, gorgeous kiss.  
"I love you too, Dan. I love you too." We snuggled back down with him curled in my chest this time, and I stroked his hair as he fell asleep.  
"Hey, Dan? Dan?"  
"What?" Came the sleepy, content reply. I leant right into his ear, gave it a soft kiss, and whispered,  
"Fleuve."

-  
"Phil!" I shouted from where I was hunched over the toilet seat.  
"Phil, please!" He burst through the door a second later and I retched, my eyes clamped shut.  
"Oh, Dan, sweetheart." He mumbled, perching next to me and rubbing my back soothingly as I gagged again and again.  
"I guess I'm sick then." I muttered, my face as pasty as Phil's. I stood up and started to brush my teeth, flushing the toilet expertly with my toes and watching the sick drain away.  
"Sorry you had to see that, love. I'm not normally ill, though. I just -" I retched again and watched Phil's muscles tense, ready for action (not in that way, perverts). " - feel really shitty."  
"No, no, it's fine! Look, you go snuggle up on the sofa and I'll bring a blanket. No arguments." He grinned, and I willingly went to lie down, grabbing a bowl from the kitchen as I went. Phil arrived seconds later, staggering in with my massive duvet and Totoro. I smiled a little as he crushed himself next to me, turned Buffy on and laid his head on my shoulder.

"I love you, baby." I whispered, kissing his soft, downy hair lightly. Phil meowed cutely and turned his face to mine, closing his eyes and offering his lips for a kiss. He sung into my lips – my self conscious Phil, singing for me – and the only line I caught was "Who now will sing me lullabies?" I drew back and kissed his nose before curling into a ball and snuggling into Phil's chest. We both sighed contentedly and I fell asleep in Phil's arms to the vibrations of his chest as he hummed to me.

"Phil, whenever your heart beats, mine skips a second. Thank you for finding me. I always want to be with you, I want to hold you, laugh with you, cry with you. I promise to be patient, kind, honest and forgiving, but most of all I promise to love you." I took a deep breath and blinked back tears as I took Dan's hands and let myself get lost in his eyes.

"I promise, Dan, to be your best friend as well as someone to love and hold. I promise to cherish your dreams and cherish you. You are my teacher and my lover, and in your eyes I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my dreams. With you, I am whole, full, alive, and able to sing my song." Our lips joined in a giddy whirl as he slid the gummy ring onto my finger and laughed. He bit it off soon after, kissing the place where it had been, and ran a hand through my hair.

"I love you so much." He whispered, kissing my eyelids and letting me stroke his cheek.

"I love you too, Danosaur, I love you too."

"P – Phil?"

"Yes, baby?" He took a deep breath and caught my lips.

"Can we get a cat?"

"No."

"Phiiiiiiiiilly!"

_~Fin~_

**A/N: Hope that was enough fluff for you :3 please leave a review below if you liked it and/or want me to write more. This is for HarryBrumbyJacksonGames, to make her ship Phan, and for me because it's bloody adorable. Thanks for reading guys, byeee! ~ PTATTR**


End file.
